The Only Exception
by Neuroanatomy
Summary: I'm a very complex person Sakura" I explained calmly. "Yeah, you are complex, too complex that I've concluded that you're bipolar Sasuke-kun. Trust me. I'm a medic" Sakura happily replied.


**The Only Exception**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I decided to write a sequel (I'm not quite sure if it's a sequel per se since it has the same time frame… so yeah. I don't really know) for "Perfectly Imperfect" which centers on Sasuke's point of view. Characters are still OOC and this is still a crack fic.

Time frame and character ages are the same. No changes whatsoever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Only the ideas and the plot belong to me.

* * *

It was a semi-ordinary day in Konoha. People were awake, ninjas were in training or were off on some kick ass mission but somewhere along in Konoha, specifically in team seven's training ground, two teens were strolling around, one walking impassively and the other belting out nonsense.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Seeing my girlfriend make a fool out of herself is not amusing. I mean seriously, she's going to be carrying **my** Uchiha babies in her uterus someday.

Yeah,** mine**.

I even claimed it in bold letters… -smirk-

As much as I love her, I shudder at the thought of having sons with pink hair. Not a very good combination for the menacing effect I'm after for. Daughters with pink hair are fine with me but sons?

No, I don't think so.

I mean, my sons could totally pull it off with their good looks but it wouldn't be quite effective if they have pink hair instead.

Do you get my drift?

If not, then you're an imbecile.

I was silently imagining our future kids when she suddenly broke out into a song.

"Monkeys are donkeys just a letter difference! Come on now Sasuke-kun! Sing with me"

_So much for peace and quiet._

Why must she keep singing that bloody song?

For someone who happens to be smart she tends to be quite immature most of the time hence her self-composed songs.

But then again, she wouldn't be Sakura if she wasn't immature.

How ironic that I would find immaturity a turn on.

_Oh yeah, she turns me on all right._

I just know deep in my gut that she'll ride me like a mad woman someday, preferably soon –smirk-

Actually now that I think about it, Sakura's the only immature person I make an exception for.

And the rest of the immature population is just plain annoying.

_Annoying._

What fond memories that single word brings about.

It also happens to be my favorite nickname for Sakura back when we were younger.

Don't get me wrong though since I still find Sakura annoying but the good kind of annoying.

_Yeah, the good kind._

I'm making a muck out of my explanation aren't I?

Oh well, I don't really care if you don't understand me.

I'm a very complex person.

_Complex person._

I flinched at the sudden onslaught of memory that word brings.

* * *

-Flashback-

"I'm a very complex person Sakura" I explained calmly.

"Yeah, you are complex, too complex that I've concluded that you're bipolar Sasuke-kun. Trust me. I'm a medic" Sakura happily replied.

-End of flashback-

* * *

As I continued to mull over my thoughts, I realized that Sakura was too silent.

I, being the gentleman that I am, checked on her only to find her staring at me in a trance like state and a thoughtful frown marring her face.

_What the hell is she thinking?_

Then her eyes suddenly widened in realization while her hands started twitching as if itching for something to dissect.

_Dissect?_

_The fuck?_

I was about to snap her out of her thoughts when she suddenly calmed down again.

Something is really wrong with her I concluded as I stared at her from the corner of my eye.

* * *

I didn't notice it before but Sakura's really short.

Her height is just one of the many factors I could exert my superiority on.

My ego just sky-rocketed into another notch of superiordom.

_Get it? Superiordom? Kingdom?_

Oh ego! Come on out for your daily feeding I mused dryly.

And don't tell me I'm narcissistic because I already know that.

Sakura never fails to remind me every single day of my existence.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Sakura suddenly laughed out loud.

Not the normal kind of laughter but the evil kind.

_Evil kind._

Evil and kind doesn't really belong together.

It's too much of a contradiction.

I'm proud to say that I was the one who taught her that. My training with Orochimaru didn't only include ninja aspects but other aspects as well such as the field of evil laughter-no-jutsu.

Although, I must say that after I trained with the snake-sannin, I have become homophobic.

It was eerily creepy every time Orochimaru stared at me like I'm some piece of meat.

Anyways, I shook Sakura out of her thoughts since she was about to walk straight into a tree.

So I called out her name and said…

"You're an idiot. Didn't you see that tree? You almost hit it."

I must've said something wrong since she tripped face first directly on to the ground.

And I thought to myself that I might as well do it now since I'm about to kneel anyways.

She was about to retort when I called her an idiot but she suddenly stopped in confusion when I knelt down in front of her while I offered my right hand towards her.

Smirking at her confusion, I sighed when she wasn't grabbing hold unto my arm.

So I took out the ring from my left pocket and my eyes softened at her when she started gaping as if I was doing something unbelievable.

It is somewhat quite true after all.

Who would've thought that I would be proposing to Sakura?

I surely didn't expect it.

So I took a deep breath then I said in the softest tone I could muster…

"I know I've hurt you before but I'm willing to be the best man I could ever be for you. I may not say it all the time but I love you. You're the only woman aside from my mother and the daughters I'll have with you that I'll ever love. Will you marry me, Sakura? Be Uchiha Sakura for me?"

That was the longest statement I've ever said in my whole life I mused.

Then Sakura suddenly jolted as if she was electrocuted, tackled me unto the ground and kissed me until we were both breathless.

I was only happy to oblige her.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Sasuke-kun! And I love you too! I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus" she said frantically as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

And I thought to myself, life wasn't so bad at all like I used to think it was. After all, I did get my happy ending with the girl I made the only exception for.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't forget to leave a review. Gracias!


End file.
